The Kazekage's Flower
by ALD401992
Summary: He knew that he was the last person to deserve love because for the majority of his younger years he spent it by taking people's loved ones away from them forever. How could a killer of epic proportions fall in love? Did he deserve love after finding forgiveness? What type of woman would settle down with him? This story starts a couple of years after his promotion to Kazekage.


He knew that he was the last person to deserve love because for the majority of his younger years he spent it by taking people's loved ones away from them forever. How could a killer of epic proportions fall in love? Did he deserve love after finding forgiveness? What type of woman would settle down with him? This story starts a couple of years after his promotion,to Kazekage.

* * *

Gaara was sitting in his office dreading the meeting with the village elders. He knew what was going to happen. For the past several months they have been on him about settling down and committing himself to a woman. It's not that he was out there dating unsavory women but he was more than happy to be left alone then dealing with the hassles that women come with. After the wars that have been ripping apart his county ended there was talk of bringing the village happiness with an engagement to forget about the dreadful times they just had. Gaara sat there with his lights out staring out the wall to wall window in his office attempting to come up with another excuse to not attempt courting. He knew he used up almost every excuse already and now that his village was in a peaceful time he knew that any excuse he gave would be laughed at and dissuaded. He sighed knowing that his blissful existence was at an end and a new chapter was on the horizon for him.

* * *

Aimme sat there staring out her window knowing that this was her last week of peace. Or at least how much peace an eligible princess had. Her 20th birthday had just past and she knew what her father wanted to speak to her about. She knew she was well over do for a potential engagement. Her father's love for her allowed her time to push it off but such kindness could only get her so far and she knew that. She sat on her bed absentmindedly braiding her long blonde hair. A trait that was given to her by her mother. Aimme and her brother both shared their fathers deep brown eyes but whereas she got her mother's blonde hair, Yun was given her father's jet black hair. She adores her brother, deeply and it was painfully obvious that she and Jun were connected at the hip when they were younger. Where Jun went, Aimme was not far behind. Her father use to say that they were conspirators and often made either a huge mess or were constantly causing trouble for everyone at the palace ranging from the servants, the cooks, and even the elders. Of course Ryu, her father, was always there to bail them out but eventually that ran its course until she was separated from Jun. Jun had to go train to become a mighty warrior to follow his father's footsteps. That is if he wanted to become Lord of the Land when his father passes.

' _I wish Jun was here now',_ Aimme thought to herself. Every meeting that the siblings had, the other went to just because. She couldn't imagine getting a stern talking to by her father without Jun there to protect her from her crazy antics. Jun was the calm one in the family. Aimme found herself constantly biting her tongue with her fathers and the elders…well mostly the elders. She did not find her father cruel or uptight but she knows that his position as Lord of the Land of the Sun requires him to be stern with his decisions regarding his country and their traditions.

As soon as the clock struck twelve she knew that she had to get up to her father's office. She looked around her room just soaking up the view. She was a princess after all so her room clearly reflected it. Her large canopy bed with red curtains was placed exactly in the middle against the wall with her silk red and gold comforters and pillows made neatly on her bed. Her rich mahogany dresser placed on the opposite wall with a large vanity mirror right above it. The intricately carved designs on her crown moldings shined as brilliantly as the day they were placed in there when she was born. The marble floor could be used as a mirror with the maids constantly waxing it. After all, the flooring was placed there over a 100 years ago so the tidiness of it was required to make it last long. Getting up she sluggishly made it to her door. Looking at the door she smiled remembering that she needed a servant in her room with her when she was young because the story and half sized doors were far too heavy for her to push open on her own. A smile brightened her features when she made it half way to the door and there was a resounding knock coming from the other side. Excited that it was her brother she quickened her pace to the door.

' _At least Jun is going to give me a pep talk before the talk with father'_ , she thought nearly skipping to the door.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see Akita.

"Lord Ryu sent me to make sure that you were going to attend the meeting this time and that you had not snuck off to the stables", Akita said with a smirk.

Aimme couldn't help but laugh because it was a constant thing she did. She remembered a week ago when her father summoned her and she fled the castle on her horse. Her father panicked and sent the whole guard to find her and when they did she was at the lake in the forest behind the castle. She feigned forgetfulness but she knew exactly what time the meeting was. Her father that day couldn't be mad at her because when she arrived she was completely covered in mud and had the childish pout on her face that only a father could love regardless of her age.

"You would think that my father could have a little more trust in me", Aimme said between laughs.

Akita looked at the princess and sighed. Akita had been like a second mother to Aimme after the Princess's mother had passed. She was her primary care taker and still babies her to this day even though the young princess is considered an adult.

"Maybe if you listened to Lord Ryu more often he would not need to send me to remind you of your appointments".

Aimme looked at her beloved care giver. She knew that the bond that they shared was special. It was not a normal servant/master bond but one of friendship and nurturing.

"I'm not sure if those are lines of happiness or worry on your face", Aimme digged at Akita.

"You have caused me to age prematurely Princess. Your antics have caused my appearance to sag." Akita frowned but her eyes showed laughter in them.

"Oh stop your complaining. You act as if you don't love me anymore." Aimme said with that puppy dog look on her face.

Akita knew exactly why the Princess was behaving like this. She wanted to strike a cord with her and have the argument they would have spill over the time for the meeting she was already late to attend. Akita straightened her back and glared at Aimme.

"I know what you are trying to do and it won't work. Now either you come with me so I can escort you to your father or I'll have your personal guard drag you there".

Aimme looked amused at her servant. She knew Akita's threats were empty because she didn't have a mean bone in her body but Aimme also knew when to give up.

"Why do you have to spoil all my fun?" Aimme said jokingly. "Well come on old woman. Walk with me to father's study."

Akita visibly relaxed and allowed her shoulders to slump forward with a sigh of relief Aimme noted. That's when she got a good look at her unofficial adopted mother. Akita's face did have wrinkles but they were obviously from smiling so much in her youth. Her gray slated eyes seemed to have so much wisdom behind them that instantly made everyone safe and comfortable. Her hair was always up in a neat bun keeping her straight, brown hair in check but upon further investigation you could see gray slowing creeping in it. Her uniform was that of all of the other female servants, a lavender simple kimono stopping slightly above her ankle with a white sash and trimmings. The arms of the dress were full length but at first they were skin tight and flared dramatically at the ends. The pearl earrings and tight necklace adorning her neck was the only difference from the other maids. This jewelry was worn to show all the people in the court that she was Aimme's personal servant and that she will not take orders from anyone else. Her father's maid had emerald jewelry and Jun's maid had rubies. Three years ago a lesser Lord was not aware of the difference in the maids and tried to command Akita to make his bed. Upon her refusal to do so he smacked her hard across her face. Not only was the guard on him in two seconds but he was thrown out of the palace by none other than Ryu himself with a broken nose. It took Ryu two years to finally pardon him and that was because the elders were pestering him about it.

' _What would I do without you Akita? When the time comes will you come with me? Would I have a say? Could I feel okay taking you away from your home; the place that you have worked with my mother?'_

These thoughts crossed Aimme's mind but she had no time to voice them. She was late as it was.

Lord Ryu sat in his office staring out the window. He knew that he should be mad at his daughter Aimme for being late but he couldn't. Not when he knew what devastating news he had to give her. So he sat at his desk facing the outside looking over his village. By no means was it a normal hidden village like _Konohagakure_ but a magnificent city. All the buildings were made of stone with beautiful carvings and decorations that adorned even the homes of his citizens. No building was left to waste and crumble. The streets made from bricks were always teeming with life as business here never seems to sleep. Whether it is for shopping or night time activities of tourists the streets were constantly alive. He looked to the left of his city and glanced at the ocean. The beauty of the sight still makes his heart swell with pride. The breeze coming off the ocean keep the city cool, another reason for stone buildings, with windows open the breeze was enough to make for a comfortable heat. Just looking at the ocean he could smell the saltwater fill his nose, the sand in between his toes, the sound of gulls' squawking above his head, and the most beautiful sight he ever saw, Naomi facing towards him with a magnificent sunset behind her. The oranges and red making her glow with an angelic light.

The single knock on his door shook him from his memories.

"Come in Aimme", Ryu stated knowing that it must be his daughter. He looked at the clock and cursed himself _'I day dreamt for 10 minutes when I should have chase her down'._

Aimme opened the door with a very pleased looking Akita behind her. As soon as Aimme walked into the door Akita bowed to her Lord and quickly closed the door.

' _God she couldn't get out of here fast enough'_ and suddenly she looked at her father with a knowing look on her face. She knew that she had no time left and that Akita already knew her fate.

"Aimme, as you are already aware, you are far past the age of the beginning of courtship."

"Father I" Aimme started but was soon cut off by Lord Ryu.

"Both I and the village elders grow tired of your excuses and delays Aimme. I love you but as you know I have a duty to this land and I constantly have those old crows constantly squawking in my ear" Ryu said with some laughter in his eyes. He knew that his daughter was still a delicate flower but she could also become a fierce tiger if provoked so to keep the meeting mellow he added the insult to the elders. Aimme hated them with a passion often saying that people as old as them need to get taken down from their position because of their 'old fashion views'.

"Your first duty should be acting like a father", Aimme snapped back at him. "You seem to only care about your 'position'. If Yun was the Lord he would hear none of…" She started to rant only to get cut off by her father.

" You will respect me as everyone in the village!" Ryu screamed while standing so fast his reclined chair flipped backward. "I know you are my daughter but you are a Princess to the rest of the world. I am your and Jun's father but I am seen as a Lord by everyone else!" I knew he should have stopped after seeing the hurt on his lovely daughters shocked face but knew he mustn't. He was too much before and look where that got them. A year without any attempts at courtship from Aimme. "How dare you suggest my son should succeed me right now! If Jun was here he would be disappointed with you!"

After a minute of no response from his daughter he sighed and set his chair back to its original position and sat waiting for her to say something to him. He settled himself and looked at her. Her posture spoke enough. She was defeated. Her slumped shoulders subtly shook, her face was hidden from his view by her hair as she was leaning forward with her head in her hands. He knew what she was feeling because twenty five years ago he was in her same spot reacting the same.

After what felt like hours Aimme had pulled herself together and sat straight up with no evidence of what her feelings were except the slight redness showing in her eyes.

"Who are you arranging to me? Do I at least know them?" She spoke quietly and professional; as a Princess should.

Ryu took a deep breath before explaining. "As much as the elders would like I haven't."

Aimme's ears perked up immediately. She was praying that he father told those old geezers to leave her in peace.

"When I met with the elders I had explained to them what I had done several days prior without their knowledge because I knew that if they had known they would not have allowed it. If they had it their way you would marry Price Kira from the Shora district without a second thought. They see your marriage as a possible treaty and forced peace in the political world. A marriage with Prince Kira that would mean an open trade between our lands and an exceptional increase of wealth for this country" Ryu stated matter of factly.

Aimme shuttered with the thought of being stuck with Kira forever. Prince Kira was ten years older than her but had a handsome face to him which at first Aimme liked. As soon as he opened his mouth she hated him. He was the most rude and pig headed man she had ever met. He treated those lower than himself with disgust and saw his servants as his personal slaves. There were rumors that he beat them daily which explained why they all hid their faces with fabric… but that did not hid the black eyes. He was 'in love', as he oftenly said, with Aimme but she knew better. To Kira, Aimme was nothing more than a baby maker with strong ties to a country he wanted in his pocket with a passion.

Ryu continued, "What I had done was sent an invitation to all eligible bachelors with positions suitable to be your betrothed across all lands. This way you have more than enough men to choose from. I cannot bear the thought of my baby girl being given away to the highest bidder. I just…".

Aimme looked at her father. What he had done went against all traditions of our people. She knew what the elders would have done if he didn't already send those out across the land. They would have condemned him and forced him to not do it. With force if necessary. The risk he took just for her made her heart melt. She immediately felt like her outburst was unjust and that she was not worthy of such kindness he had just given to her.

"Father, I do not know what to say. Thank you."

Ryu straightened up knowing that she was not upset with him anymore. "The invitation had details of a possible connection between our country with you as the bond. They know that they are invited with the sole purpose of you beginning a courtship. I had tried to select only those within your age group but was advised otherwise as to not seem to snob other lands that don't meet that requirement. You need to just introduce yourself to them and converse briefly if you are approached. There will be a ball with everyone dressed as formally as they can. I will double your guard to keep a watchful eye on you. In total I have sent out nearly one hundred invitations. I do not expect you to talk to them all or for them all to approach you. I just want to give you the biggest chance to find your happiness. Not all arraigned marriages are as loving as what I and your mother shared so I cannot expect that to happen for you."

Aimme was shocked. _One hundred?!_ She knew that this would be the best time to fully apologize and show her father her appreciation. "Father I cannot find a way to apologize to you the way you deserve. My words were completely unfair and I did not give you time to explain. I know that what you are doing is completely for my benefit and the risk you took to do it. Can you forgive me?"

Ryu smiled brightly at his daughter. _How much you remind me of your mother still amazes me._ "Well how about giving your old man a hug and we call it even?" He stood up and stepped aside from his desk knowing at tall was forgiven between them both. They could never be mad at each other for more than a hour.

Aimme stood quickly and basically dove at her father catching him off guard. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he attempted to find his footing once more and the sound of a struggle must have alerted the person behind the door. Ryu just had enough time to wrap his arms around Aimme's shoulders when his office doors were kicked open.

In the door way stood a very angry Jun. His normally brown eyes were near black and his hair seemed more spiky than usual. Aimme and Ryu both turned to him with a sweat mark forming behind both of their heads and a forced smile on their faces.

"FATHER! IF YOU DARE RAISE YOUR HAND TO AIMME I WILL PERSONALLY TAKE YOU DOWN!" Jun had screamed loud enough for the sea gulls on the window ledge to be scared off. His scream echoed in the halls of the palace causing all the staff to sigh. They would have been alarmed if this didn't happen so often.

Akita was in the Princess's room preparing her clothes for the day. _This is why they aren't allowed in meetings with each other anymore,_ Akita thought with a smirk on her face. _The smallest raising of Lord Ryu's voice to Aimme always sets off Jun._

"Well at least the meeting is over", Akita said looking at the clock.

Walking out of his office Gaara walked past both Temari and Kankuro without so much as acknowledging them. Both the siblings could feel the tension in the air as he walked past causing them both to hold their breath in anticipation of a meltdown. Before their brooding younger brother turned the corner they both noticed a paper in his hand with the word 'Invitation' boldly printed on the top.

"What are you two doing just standing around?" Both the confused older siblings heard behind them. Turning around they saw the elders and quickly bowed in respect not knowing what they were talking about.

"Are we supposed to both stomp off in the same direction as the Kazekage?" Kankuro replied with that devilish look on his face.

"What have you both said to Gaara?! I have never seen him act this way in years!" Temari fired at them knowing that something big happened behind those oak doors.

"You both have packing to do. You both will accompany the Kazekage with his personal guard to the Land of the Sun. He is to set out within this hour to make it to the country within five days for a special event in seven days." The male elder spoke in a way as for them not to ask questions.

Confused they both bowed in farewell and sprinted to find Gaara nearing their shared home.

"Gaara! What the hell are we packing for?! Those old bastards are making you go to that country? For what?!" Kankuro screamed obviously annoyed that he was being dragged into this.

"What special event is happening there Gaara? We have never been invited there and you don't know the Lord personally." Temari spoke realizing that she would get more out of her baby brother if she took the polite route.

Gaara turned on his heel and threw the invitation in Kankuro's face.

"We have a ball to attend."


End file.
